Un carruaje para Cecile
by MarHelga
Summary: Un nuevo San Valentín en Hillwood. A un año de la cita con Cecile, Arnold tendrá una sorpresa muy especial. Un comercial de localizadores será el punto de partida. ¿Quién se oculta detrás una identidad secreta? ¿Arnold volverá a encontrarse con su chica francesa? ¿Dónde está Helga? ¡Descúbranlo!. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

**Capítulo 1****: "Cotidianeidad insospechada"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las calles se empañaban de un aroma típico a febrero. Los vestigios del invierno, se diluían en finos márgenes de un añejo período de gélido clima. La escuela se volvía ese 'agujero negro' de color rojo, rosa y blanco. Corazones flechados, mariposas y mini cupidos apuntando... Por todos lados, al igual que el año anterior. El amor, comenzaba a sentirse en el aire, podría decirse con facilidad.

—Entonces, tú, mi amorcito... ¿Irías a cenar conmigo en este San Valentín?

—¡Curly, por favor! ¡Ya olvídalo! ¿Sí? —espetó Rhonda con sequedad.

—Pero, ¿acaso no recuerdas que fuimos novios y...?

—¡Sí, cariño! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Fue aquélla vez, en tu universo paralelo...!

—¡No! —No seré tu cita y ya.

—No me rendiré tan rápido. —Lo que tú digas. —sentenció la chica.

.

.

—¡Niños, buen día!

—Buen día, Señor Simmons.

—¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? —replicó el maestro.

—Veamos... Aburridos, aburridos y... ¿Aburridos? —respondió Helga, fingiendo meditar la pregunta.

—Ja, ja, ja. —rieron todos.

—Bueno, en un rato abriremos los libros de álgebra en la página doscientos catorce, así no están más aburridos.

—¡Oh...! —se quejó la clase.

—Les quería comentar —prosiguió Simmons—, que estamos por entrar a una época muy, pero muy 'especial': San Valentín. —aseveró haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Cómo no. —soltó con ironía cierta rubia. Algunos rieron.

—No sólo porque es la época del año de los enamorados...

—¿Ah, no? —interrogó con curiosidad, Helga.

—No, porque además, pueden expresarle a una persona cuánto la quieren... No necesariamente se trata de 'noviazgos'... —explicó.

—¿Entonces, por qué siempre hablan del 'amor', de los novios y esas cosas, Señor Simmons? —preguntó Stinky.

—¡¿Por qué los tontos se enamoran?! —gritó Harold.

—¡Harold! El amor no es cosa de 'tontos'. Es el sentimiento más bello, puro y que te da la mayor felicidad que pueda haber... Es sentirse flotar, en un campo de lirios, como si fuera el cielo... —aclaró el maestro, al tiempo que le brillaban sus ojos.

—¡Vaya, Señor Simmons! ¿Usted está enamorado? —preguntó Sid.

—¿Yo? Bueno, no... Es complicado. —se excusó con nerviosismo.

.

.

¡Oh, Arnold! Si pudiera decirte cuánto te admiro, cuánto me gustan esos verdes ojos brillantes con los que a todo tú ves, con esa bondad tuya… Si pudiera corresponderte, y si fueras mi Valentín... Creo que mi corazón estallaría. ¡Eres tú, lo que más quiero! —Pensaba—. ¡Un momento, es muy bueno! ¡Debo anotarlo! —se dijo, sacando rápidamente un cuaderno borrador y su bolígrafo.

—¿Lo ves, cielito? ¡El amor está en el aire! —insinuó Curly.

—¡Y a mí me falta el aire! —respondió Rhonda—. Señor Simmons, ¿Podría ir a tomar aire fresco? No me siento muy bien... —argumentó la pelinegra.

—¿Estás bien, Rhonda? ¿Qué te sucede? —la interrogó con preocupación.

—No, ya se me pasará... En cuanto respire algo de aire fresco... —acotó viendo de reojo a Curly.

—Bien, adelante...

—¿Qué quiso decir Simmons, con su perorata de 'San Valentín?

—No sé, Helga... Supongo que quiere que entendamos más el significado...

—Es una estúpida fecha, que los comerciantes y los bobos festejan cada año.

Phoebe no agregó nada más. Acto seguido, localizaron la página mencionada del libro de álgebra en un movimiento casi ensayado.

.

.

.

—¡Pss! Oye, Arnie... —silbó Gerald, llamando al rubio.

—¿Sí, amigo?

—¿Qué tal va eso de las citas, este año? —preguntó levantando una y otra vez sus cejas.

—¿'Este año'? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'este año'?

—Me refiero, a que el año pasado tuviste dos citas. —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'dos'—. Dos citas. Dos, Arnie. —insistió.

—Bueno, ahora no tengo ninguna.

—¿Nunca volviste a saber de ella, verdad?

—No... —respondió con tristeza.

—¡Viejo, eso apesta! —agregó el moreno, en lo que se definiría como un susurro, mientras hacían los ejercicios del libro.

.

.

.

.

—¡Oh, vamos, Rhonda! ¡Decoré esta mesa, sólo para ti, linda! —dijo Curly señalando una mesa en la cafetería.

—¿Hola...? Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, extraño niño...

—Pero lo hice por ti, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? —Rhonda puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Yo creo que es adorable, Rhonda. —esbozó Lila, con su dulce voz.

—¡Gracias, Lila! Le das la razón a este maniático...

—¿Lo ves? El mundo celebra nuestro amor, mi bella... —

Y yo celebraré el día en que me dejes en paz, engendro...

—¡Vaya! La princesa sí que se cree la gran cosa, ¿eh? Digo, Curly será un sujeto completamente demente, pero también tiene sentimientos... —Lanzó sorpresivamente, ante la mirada de los curiosos espectadores de la escena 'Rhonda-Curly.

Todos la miraron desconcertados.

—¡Oh, bien! No pueden negar que el tipo está loco por ella... —se justificó—. Hasta me da un poco de lástima. Ven, Phoebe, vamos a nuestra mesa... —le indicó a su amiga, apartándola del resto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Hola Lila.

—Hola, Arnold. ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que tenías un resfriado...

—Bien, mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar... ¿Y tú?

—De nada, todo está muy bien... —respondió la pelirroja sonriente.

—Bien, nos vemos luego, Lila...

—Sí, Arnold... El gusto de verte.

—¡Igualmente!

Arnold avanzó con su bandeja del almuerzo, distraído, sin notar que estaba por chocar con Ruth P. McDougal.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

—¡Arthur! ¡Ten más cuidado! —dijo sacudiéndose las gotas de agua que le cayeron en su blusa—. Arnold no dijo nada más.

—¡Lila! Esa pomposa, dulce e insoportable niña por la cual, muere Arnold. ¡Cómo la detesto! Y, ¡por Dios! ¡Ruth! ¡Ruth McDougal! ¡Esa arrogante, presuntuosa, petulante e imbécil niña del séptimo grado! ¿Cómo puedo tener peor mala suerte? ¡A él lo persiguen las idiotas! ¡Oh, destino ingrato, pasadizo secreto a mis más profundos sentimientos! ¡Cómo quisiera que este año ocurra algo diferente, algo... ¡Único! ¡Arnold, tú debes saber lo que siento por ti!

—Ghh... Ghhh... Ghh... —Brainy respiraba detrás de ella—.

—¿Mmm...? —no lo pensó demasiado, y le dio un golpe al chico de anteojos.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces detrás de esos botes de basura? ¿Almorzamos?

—Nada, Phoebe. Perdí un... Una moneda, eso es todo. Sí, comamos. —Phoebe la miró con desconfianza.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sobre la última hora de clases, Helga estiraba su cabeza para alcanzar a escuchar la conversación que mantenían dos chicos.

—¡Piénsalo! ¡Este año, podías invitar a Lila y a Ruth!

—¿Qué? Eso es una locura, Gerald. No quiero dos citas.

—¡Pero el año pasado las tuviste, Arnie!

—¡Sí, pero sólo por un malentendido! ¡No porque yo haya invitado a ambas!

—¿Acaso esperas que aparezca 'ella' de nuevo? No la has vuelto a ver en un año. ¡Un año!

—No, no sé si la volveré a ver. Ojalá que sí, Gerald...

—Viejo, tú vives atado a un sentimiento del pasado. ¿Y si no la vuelves a ver?

—Tal vez, existen 'los milagros de San Valentín'.

—O tal vez, puedas salir con Lila...

Helga gruñía desde su pupitre.

.

.

.

—¡Es increíble! ¡Jamás podré decírselo! Por más veces que lo planee o imagine en mi mente, no hay forma de que le confiese a Arnold que yo soy esa estúpida francesa impostada. ¡Vaya suerte tengo! —maldijo pateando una lata de gaseosa, en su camino de regreso a casa—. ¡Para colmo, el 'cabeza de cepillo' le mete ideas tontas en la cabeza! ¡Oh, cómo odio San Valentín! —gruñó.

.

.

.

* * *

_Al llegar a su casa…_

—Hola Bob... —saludó con indiferencia—.

—Hola Olga... ¿Cómo estás? —respondió distraído, mientras escribía algo en unos papeles.

—Soy Helga, papá... ¡Ash! —masculló con fastidio.

—¡Espera! —le exclamó Bob cuando subía las escaleras.

—¿Sí? —preguntó de mala gana.

—En los próximos días, lanzaré la nueva línea de localizadores de mayor cobertura y calidad...

—¿Y? —respondió la rubia sin comprender a qué quería llegar su padre.

—¡Haremos un comercial, Helga!

—¿'Haremos'? ¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso, Bob?

—¡Tú participarás en el comercial!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, dejando caer sus libros—. ¡Bob, es criminal! ¿Por qué querría yo, figurar en tu ridículo comercial? ¡Sabes cuánto odio esas tonterías de la fama, fortuna y celebridades!

—Sí, pero...

—¡Pero nada! ¡No lo haré! —aseguró recogiendo sus libros desparramados en el suelo.

—¡Espera...! ¡Yo...! —Helga volteó y enarcó su ceja.

— Te daré el 10% de las ganancias del comercial.

—Un 20%. —aventuró la chica.

—Un 15%. —rebajó Bob.

—Un 25% y es mi oferta final. —afirmó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmmm... ¡Está bien, Helga! ¡Tú ganas! —lanzó, vencido.

—Bien. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Haré un comercial sobre San Valentín y toda esa estupidez, aprovechando para promocionar mi nueva línea.

—Papá, ¿estás seguro de saber cómo hacer algo publicitario? Es decir, por eso hay sujetos que se dedican a los comerciales.

—Se trata de ahorrarnos costos, Helga.

—Se trata, de que alguien deberá filmar y editar el estúpido spot publicitario y tú no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo...

—En eso tienes razón... Bueno, haré algunas llamadas…

—¿Y seré yo sola...? ¿Nadie más, verdad? Ya que accedí a esto, quiero el papel protagónico absoluto. —amenazó.

—Sí, sí, sí, Olga... Tú y tú.

—Bien. Papá, una cosa más.

—¿Qué tienes ahora? —Soy Helga. H-E-L-G-A.

—Como digas...

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Bueno, no todo es tan malo, después de todo. Apareceré en un comercial y seré famosa. ¡El público aclamará a la gran Helga G. Pataki! ¡Ja! Y las ganancias irán para mí. ¡Es tan divertido negociar con un Bob desesperado! ¡Muajaja! ¡El 25%! Me pregunto qué haré con ese dinero... —pensaba divertida.

.

.

_Al día siguiente..._

_._

—Buen día, Phoebe.

—Hola, Helga. Luces de muy buen humor...

—¡Sí, hasta que algún zopenco me arruine el día...!

—¿Sucedió algo? —Bueno... Sí. Resulta, que Bob quiere hacer un tonto comercial de localizadores, y me ofreció actuar en él...

—Ah... ¿Y lo harás?

—¡¿Phoebe, qué crees?! ¡Me dará parte de las ganancias! ¿No es genial?

—Oh... Pensé que lo harías para ayudar a tu padre, Helga...

—Sí, pero si ayudándolo gano dinero... ¿Qué mejor oportunidad, eh?

—Seguro...

—¡Genial! —dijo otra voz, lejana a Phoebe y Helga.

—¿Qué es ese alboroto? —preguntó la rubia.

—No lo sé, ¿veamos?

Las chicas avanzaron hasta el lugar de cual provenían las voces y quién sabe qué acontecimiento.

.

.

—Es una pena que sólo busquen un rol masculino para actuar. Quiero decir, con mi elegancia y cualidades, ese comercial habría sido un éxito… —soltó con seguridad.

—No lo dudo, amor. —asintió Curly a la conclusión de su amada.

Rhonda le explicaba con arrogancia a Nadine, acerca de sus 'dotes' actorales.

—Seríamos una pareja perfecta para el comercial, dulzura...

—Curly, esfúmate. No necesito tus números hoy. —respondió Rhonda.

—Llámame... —le sugirió antes de alejarse. La pelinegra sólo rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Bromeas, cierto?

—No, Sid, bobo. ¿Qué hay? —inquirió Helga.

—Tu padre hará un comercial y le pidió al Señor Simmons hacer un casting aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, qué raro que no lo supieras...

—Es que no puedo creerlo... ¿Aquí? ¿Casting para qué?

—Ah, hola Helga... —dijo Bob.

—Papá, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Un casting? ¡Es mi escuela!

—Sí, exactamente. El sujeto ese que critica las obras, tu maestro y yo, veremos las audiciones de los chicos de tu clase...

—¿Y para qué audicionará mi clase? Si en el comercial aparezco sólo yo...

—Porque el comercial se llamará 'Un príncipe en apuros'. Verás, hay un tonto que baila con Cenicienta, ella huye, pierde el estúpido zapato, y él, para encontrarla, la llama por su localizador. ¿No es una genial idea? Por eso, quiero conseguir a algún jovencito de tu clase...

—Es lo más estúpido que escuché. ¡Hagámoslo!

.

.

—¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Dios quiera que te elijan a ti! ¡Un comercial en el que tú seas mi príncipe y yo, tu princesa encantada! ¡Me muero por que seas tú! ¡Dios, concédeme ese deseo, y quizás así, este San Valentín sea diferente!

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores! ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!**_

_**Acá, reportándome con una nueva historia, que no será demasiado larga, que empecé a escribir hace un año atrás, y nunca la publiqué porque tenía pendientes otras **sigue teniendo otras pendientes, otras que no actualiza hace meses y aún así, publica más y más*.**_

_**Espero que les guste, es más infantil si se quiere que las demás, y ¡cursi!**_

_**No duden en dejarme su opinión.**_

_**¡Saludos a todos, gracias por leer!**_


	2. Entre flores y escenarios

**"****Un carruaje para Cecile****"**

* * *

**Capítulo 2****: "Entre flores y escenarios"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gran revuelo había en la P.S. 118 y, particularmente, en el quinto grado. Los chicos estaban emocionados por participar de un comercial de localizadores ambientado en el cuento "La Cenicienta". Bueno, no precisamente en esa historia; pero sí en una donde hubiera una princesa huyendo y un príncipe con ansias de encontrarla.

La idea en sí, a Helga le sonaba absolutamente ridícula; pero el saber que ella sería la actriz principal, era algo a su favor. Ser la hija de quien organizaba ese proyecto, tenía sus beneficios.

—Esto me recuerda a aquélla vez que Stinky hizo un comercial. —comentó Sheena.

—Sí, pero la fama no es 'la gran cosa', Sheena.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Stinky?

—Porque es todo un negocio... —suspiró.

—Buen día a todos, les tenemos un anuncio. —dijo Simmons—. El día de hoy, en las dos primeras horas, habrá audiciones.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Significa que se suspende el exámen?! ¡Qué bien!

—No, Sid... No se suspende. Será luego del receso. —aclaró el maestro.

—¡Oh...! —rezongó el niño.

—Verán, como les decía. La empresa de localizadores de Bob Pataki hará un comercial, y nos pidió al Señor Wartz, al crítico de teatro y cines, y a mí, que lo ayudáramos con esto... Ya que su hija, Helga viene a esta escuela... Él quiere que sea un chico de esta escuela también.

—¡Por fin Bob hace algo bueno! —pensó Helga.

—¿Y se supone que debemos audicionar? —lanzó Harold.

—Sólo si tú quieres, Harold...

—¡Pues me parece algo tonto! ¿Quién querría hacer de príncipe? Es algo estúpido y no lo haré. —aseguró.

—Bien, eres libre de no participar... ¿Voluntarios?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —saltó Eugene, alzando las manos.

—¡Oh, por Dios, no! ¡Que no sea Eugene! —suplicó para sí, la rubia.

—¿Qué tal tú, Gerald? Te verías muy bien como príncipe... —sugirió el maestro.

—Bueno... Creo que tiene razón, gracias. Además, no tengo miedo escénico, ni cosas de ese estilo.

—¿Lorenzo?

—¿Yo? —replicó el aludido.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé... Tal vez...

—¿Sid? —preguntó Simmons.

—¿Yo? No, no, no, no... Yo jamás actuaría, me da pánico el público... ¡Todas esas luces, y cámaras, gente alrededor! No, lo siento, Señor Simmons...

—¿Qué hay de ti, Curly?

—¡Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema! —pronunció solemnemente éste.

—¡Genial! Te agendaré como posible 'príncipe'.

—Bien. Pero usted ha de saber que yo ya tengo mi propia princesa... —agregó, como advertencia.

—Está... Está bien, Curly.

—¿Peapod?

—Suena como algo verdaderamente fascinante, Señor. —Simmons sonrió ante esa frase.

—Pero me temo que debo rechazar su oferta, por cuestiones... De salud. —afirmó con elegancia.

—Cuánto lo lamento... Hasta ahora, sólo tengo dos candidatos: Gerald y Curly. —dijo viendo a los chicos.

—¡Arnold!

—¿Sí, Señor Simmons?

—¿No te gustaría actuar en el comercial?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Bueno, es que... ¡Estoy desesperado! Ningún niño quiere aparecer en la televisión, no entiendo por qué...

—Sí, pero no sé... ¿En televisión? —preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Arnold...! Yo sé que tú puedes... Además, el año pasado interpretaste a un excelente Romeo... —acotó sonriendo de nervios el Sr. Simmons.

—Mmm... Yo...

—¿Sí...?

—Lo haré, Señor Simmons... —dijo con un dejo de resignación.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias Arnold! Sólo te pido que audiciones, ya veremos quién queda al final...

—Está bien, por nada, Señor Simmons.

.

.

.

* * *

Otros veinte minutos, y Simmons no había logrado convencer más que a Gerald; Curly; Arnold; Park e Iggy, de audicionar. Big Bob Pataki había llegado al auditorio de la escuela, junto a Nick Vermicelli, —su socio— y al crítico que usualmente visitaba las obras de teatro escolares que allí se llevaban a cabo.

Desembalaron un gran cuadro de un estuche. Con la ayuda de un asistente, lo desplegaron en el centro del escenario, quitándole la sábana que lo cubría. Ahora, se podía apreciar sobre la tarima, un enorme cuadro con el rostro de Helga; en pose 'ofuscada'; con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sid.

—Parece una horrible foto de Helga —comentó Harold, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo creo que se ve muy tierna, en ese ángulo. —acotó Lila, llevándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

—Es una foto mía, grandísimos genios... —espetó Helga, sin más.

—Ya vemos... —respondió Sid—. ¿Y eso a qué se debe, Helga?

—Bob organiza todo esto, ¿qué crees?

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Y bien...! ¿Dónde están los jovencitos que audicionarán, eh? —Interrogó Bob.

—Ellos... Aquí están... —esbozó el Sr. Simmons.

—¡¿Sólo ellos?! —Gritó indignado, señalando a los cinco chicos.

—Sí, Señor Pataki... Me temo que varios sufren de pánico escénico...

—¿'Pánico escénico'? ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo son dos o tres tomas! ¡Qué tontería! —bufó molesto.

—En fin... Traté de convencerlos, Señor...

—Sí, sí, bueno... Gracias, maestro Smimsons...

—Es 'Simmons...' —aclaró con algo de temor, sin ser escuchado por Bob.

Los chicos, fueron llamados a uno, al escenario. Los primeros en audicionar, Park e Iggy, no gustaron demasiado a los 'directores' del comercial... Por sus caras, mientras los chicos leían en voz alta el mini-libreto, era más que notorio...

Quedaban Curly, Arnold y Gerald. Helga se masajeaba las manos, como quien planea algo malvado...

—¡Ya vengo, voy al baño! —dijo Helga, excusándose.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cabeza de Balón, más vale que des lo mejor de ti y le gustes a Bob y a Nick y...! ¿Quién más era? ¡O me las pagarás! —juró, mirando su relicario, en el baño de niñas—. ¡Sin embargo...! ¡Te amo! ¡Quiero que seas mi 'Príncipe' en el comercial; en la vida real y en vidas aún no vividas! —concluyó, simulando danzar en el baño.

.

.

.

* * *

—"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero, ¡¿cómo?! ¡Lo tengo! Le marcaré a su localizador, y sabré de ella... ¡Amor mío! ¿Dónde estás...? ¡Voy por ti!..."

—Eso fue... Impresionante, 'Curklick'.

—Mi nombre es Thaddeus Curly, Señor.

—Sí, sí. Ya te llamaremos... ¡El que sigue! —gritó Bob.

Gerald subió al escenario, tomando las hojas del libreto para leer su parlamento. Se tardó uno o dos minutos en leerlo, y al hacerlo, dijo:

—Listo.

—¿Ya...? Bien —prosiguió Bob—. ¡Comienza!

—"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero..." —detuvo su parlamento.

—¿Qué sucede, Gerard?

—Me llamo 'Gerald', Señor... Es que... Yo... Tengo una pregunta.

—Dila, no tengo todo el día, chico.

—¿Por qué hay una foto de Helga G. Pataki, al lado mío, y en el escenario? Digo, ¿Es necesario...? Me... Perturba... Es como si me estuviera mirando... —dijo viendo la pintura o foto—, con resquemor…

—Bien, aclararé algunas cosas. Punto uno: Sí es necesaria; punto dos, ella será la princesa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Audicionamos para ser príncipes de Helga?! ¡Ahora sí que lo he visto todo!

—¡Gerald! —le reprochó Arnold.

—No te pases de listo, jovencito...

—Creo que no me siento muy bien, como para actuar... Lo siento, Señor Pataki; Señor Simmons... Pero dudo que entre Helga y yo, exista química para la televisión. —aseguró descendiendo de las escaleras.

—Pero Gerald... —lo llamó Arnold.

—¡Arnie, ni loco, viejo! ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Ser el 'príncipe' de Helga no puede sino, implicar torturas, sangre y tragedias! ¡A eso, súmale que el director es su padre! No, Señor. No lo haré. Suerte amigo, ojalá no te elijan, porque no te deseo el mal... El rubio rodó los ojos.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Helga.

—Sí: Curly audicionó bien; Iggy y Park no tanto; Gerald se arrepintió, y ahora, subirá Arnold. —informó Sid.

—Genial, gracias por ponerme al día.

—Ven, Alfred...

—Soy 'Arnold' —corrigió tímidamente.

—Bien, como sea. Di tus líneas, que ya queda nadie...

—De acuerdo... —"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero, ¡¿cómo?! ¡Lo tengo! Le marcaré a su localizador, y sabré de ella...

¡Amor mío! ¿Dónde estás...? ¡Voy por ti!..." —pronunció Arnold, en una perfecta interpretación de un príncipe medieval.

—¡Muy bien, Arnold! —dijo Simmons.

—Eso estuvo excelente, niño... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Arnold.

—Bien, me gustó mucho. Ahora lárguense, debatiremos cuál queda.

—Bien, gracias... —respondió Arnold.

—Oye, ¡Cabeza de Balón! —le gritó Helga, haciendo que él voltee.

—¿Sí, Helga?

—Lo hiciste muy bien...

—¡Vaya, gracias...!

—Sí, pero no creas que eres Robert de Miro, o algo así, zopenco... Además, si quedas en el papel, actuarás como un príncipe, ¡pero no lo eres en absoluto!

—Eh... Como digas, Helga...

—¡Sí! No te creas ganador del premio Oscar.

—Okey...

—Bien.

—¡Rómpete una pierna!

—¿Qué?

—En teatro, significa 'Suerte'. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, gracias, supongo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Así que dices 'amarme', pero serás el príncipe de otra niña, ¿no Curly?

—¡¿Estás celosa, mi amor?! ¡Sólo te amo a ti, y lo sabes!

—¡Jamás, comadreja! ¡Puedes actuar con Helga, con total libertad!

—¡Nunca te engañaría, Rhonda! —afirmó haciéndole reverencias en el aire.

—¡Nunca podrías engañarme, porque no somos nada, Curly! ¡Sólo era una broma! ¡Hash! —dijo retirándose ofendida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Buena actuación, Arnie!

—Gracias Gerald... La tuya también lo fue, lástima que no la terminaste...

—Sí, bueno... No me arrepiento. Después de todo, Helga Pataki hubiera sido 'mi princesa', y no podría aceptarlo...

—No es tan malo como crees, actuar con ella, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, no?

—No, de hecho, lo hace muy 'profesionalmente'...

—Mejor, ni me lo recuerdes... De sólo pensar que debiste besar a esa niña...

—De hecho, ella me besó a mí...

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Más extraño aún!

—Exageras, Gerald...

—Pero fuiste valiente al afrontar semejante reto: ¡Nadie quiso besar a una niña!

—Sí...

—Tienes agallas, viejo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bob, su socio, Simmons y el crítico, se quedaron platicando por un largo rato; contemplando la foto de Helga sobre el escenario. Uno de esos dos chicos, sería el 'ganador'. Ambos habían actuado muy bien... Y uno de ellos, hacía una 'mejor pareja' con la rubia...

—¿Señor Pataki? ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? —le preguntó, algo temerosa.

—Eh... Claro, jovencita...

.

.

.

.

* * *

A más de dos horas de las audiciones, y ya, en su exámen, la clase del quinto grado guardaba gran emoción por saber quién sería el 'príncipe' del spot publicitario.

—Chicos, se acabó el tiempo... Entreguen sus exámenes.

—Tome, Señor Simmons.

—Gracias, Phoebe. ¿Podrías recoger todas las hojas, por favor?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Hey, Arnold... ¡Vamos a la pizarra a ver quién quedó seleccionado!

—No está muy reñido que digamos, Gerald... Es Curly o yo...

—¡Vamos!

—Bien, bien... —espetó con hartazgo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto escándalo para que anuncien mañana? Qué mentirosos... —se quejó el moreno.

—Sí, dijeron que hoy lo dirían... Bueno, será mañana...

.

* * *

_**Al llegar a su casa…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Bueno, papá... Supongo que me dirás quién fue seleccionado, ¿no?

—Mmm... De hecho, no. Pensaba decírtelo mañana, al igual que a los demás.

—¡Pero, Papá! Soy tu hija, la protagonista del comercial. ¿No crees que tengo un poquitín de mayor ventaja, que los otros?

—Está bien, no insistas más. Será el niño ese... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí... Culdrick.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó en un chillido la rubia.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Hola queridos lectores. Perdón por la demora en actualizar. Estuve escribiendo otros fics, y no había tenido tiempo de publicar el nuevo capítulo. Estoy un poco desanimada con respecto a este fic, lo comencé a escribir hace más de un año, pero al publicarlo no recibió demasiados comentarios. A veces tengo una ligera tendencia a la bipolaridad del fandom: Quiero con todo mi ser publicar algo, luego me arrepiento y no me siento motivada a continuarlo… En fin, voy a esmerarme para escribirle un desenlace decente y terminarlo, no será largo.

Gracias a los que leen y comentan, a los que agregaron alertas y favoritos.

¡Buena semana a todos!


	3. Como un castillo de naipes

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

**Capítulo 3****: "Como un castillo de naipes"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El asunto, así como estaba planteado, no tenía demasiadas vueltas que darle. Si la elección había sido esa, nada tenía que hacer interviniendo en el proyecto, por más promesas que hubiera hecho y por más recompensas que le hubieran prometido. ¿Acaso el poco buen juicio de Bob había sido ultimado en un rapto de locura? Quizás, sí. Pero ella no interactuaría con el chico más demente de la escuela, en vez de su rubio favorito. La noticia le sería comunicada al día siguiente a Bob, sólo que el problema era el cómo lo iba a hacer y cómo él podría tomarlo.

.

.

Una vez más, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Al amanecer para ir a la escuela, se dio con la no grata sorpresa de que su padre ya se había ido de casa, probablemente a finiquitar sus asuntos empresariales con su socio, Vermicelli. Maldita sea, ¿tendría que estar obligada a permanecer en el comercial junto a Curly? ¡Dios! ¿Podría tener peor suerte? Maldecía a Bob, a su estupidez y a que este no viera lo que hace tanto tiempo Helga sabe: que Arnold es el único para ella. Incluso, si sólo se trata de un ridículo comercial de televisión.

.

.

—¡No puedes tener peor suerte, Arnold!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó serio a su mejor amigo.

—Primero, Simmons te convenció de hacer esta tonta audición; luego, Pataki te elige para ser el príncipe, ¡de Helga! ¡No puede ser, viejo!

—Gerald... No digas eso. Es un comercial de televisión, una actuación muy breve. Además, ya he actuado junto a Helga. ¿Recuerdas la obra?

—Oh, tienes razón. ¡Dios! ¡Ya has tenido que besar a Helga G. Pataki una vez! ¡Ya estás inmunizado!

—¡Gerald! —le reclamó—. Tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero ella actuó profesionalmente...

—¿En serio? No me digas. Eso no será nada fácil, hermano. Esta vez, su padre será el director... —dijo yéndose, dejando a un rubio más que pensativo.

.

.

—Papá... —lo encontró después de la segunda hora, en la escuela—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—¿Qué quieres, Olga? —dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Soy Helga, papá. Asgh. —se quejó.

—Lo que digas, Olga. —resopló revolviendo varios papeles con su socio.

—Renuncio, Bob. —espetó finalmente.

—¿Renuncias a qué, Helga?

—Al comercial. Decidí que no quiero hacerlo. —aclaró, cruzándose de brazos, en una postura casi indeclinable.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca, Helga? Estábamos por llamarlos para ensayar. ¿Por qué dices semejante locura?

—Bueno, yo... —dijo haciendo una pausa.

—¿Tú, qué? ¿Quieres que aumente tu tajada? Oh, no, no, no. Acordamos un 25%, no más, jovencita.

—No, no, no, —dijo negando con las manos—, no es eso.

—¡¿Entonces, qué es?!

—No me siento capaz de actuar... —mintió, viendo a Curly, quien estaba a unos metros de ellos, acosando a Rhonda, como es usual.

—¿No te sientes capaz? ¡Sólo tienes que atender a un localizador, Helga!

—¡Sí, y besar a un zopenco niño! —le recriminó.

—¡Eso no te detuvo la otra vez! —le exclamó, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Sabes qué? Simplemente renuncio. —masculló furiosa, pero levemente sonrojada.

—Cielos... ¿Qué le pasa a Helga? —preguntó Rhonda.

—Tal vez tiene miedo de que te pongas celosa, amorcito... Tal vez por eso renunció... —explicó Curly, derrochando arrogancia.

—En tus sueños, engendro.

—No te preocupes, hermosa. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, aunque deba besar a otra chica... —le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

—¡Esfúmate, cangrejo! —exclamó asqueada la pelinegra, sabiendo que Curly estaba un poco errado en sus palabras.

—¡Atención! ¡Los chicos que participan en la obra! —dijo erróneamente Vermicelli.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¿A quién llamas?, ¿al chico de la cabeza extraña? ¡Helga renunció!

—Oh... ¿Y no puedes convencerla?

—Ya la oíste. No me gusta discutir con ella, cuando se pone así de terca. Nick levantó una ceja. Debemos buscarle una reemplazante, ya.

—¿Una niña de la escuela?

—¡Claro, genio! Si no, ¿para qué estamos aquí? La única razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque quería que Helga fuera la actriz.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Por esa cosa del padre e hija, no?

—Sí, claro. —dijo con sarcasmo—. Con Helga, me costaba un 25%, ahora, tendré que gastar más dinero. Dinero, dinero, dinero. ¡Todo es dinero! —exclamó Pataki.

—¿Me llamaban? —les preguntó Curly, en su inocencia.

—¿Qué quieres, niño? —gruñó Bob.

—Oí que llamaban a los de la obra. Aquí estoy, soy 'Culdrick'. —aclaró su nombre, tal como figuraba en los afiches que anunciaban al elegido.

Bob frunció el ceño, esforzándose por recordar algo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Lila, ¿puedes venir un momento? —la llamó el Sr. Simmons.

—¿Sí, Sr. Simmons?

—Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte... El crítico de cine ha quedado fascinado con aquella actuación tuya en "Eugene, Eugene"...

—¿Sí...?

—Entonces, dado que Helga ha renunciado a su papel en el comercial, él quiere que tú seas la princesa. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría, Lila? —preguntó Simmons, con preocupación.

—Oh, no veo por qué Helga ha renunciado, Sr. Simmons. Pero desde ya, es un honor... Acepto. —asintió sonriente.

.

.

.

—¡Arnold, Arnold! —lo llamó Gerald, agitado.

—Gerald, ¿qué ocurre, amigo? ¿Por qué estás tan... así? —dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Me llegó un notición: ¡Helga renunció!

—¿Helga renunció a la obra? ¿Cómo fue eso?

—¡Sí, no sé por qué lo hizo! ¡Lo que importa, viejo, es que ahora la actriz será Lila!

—¿Lila? —preguntó con asombro, pero feliz.

—Sí. Y aunque Pataki dirigirá el comercial, eso cambia las cosas, ¿no? —dijo dándole un empujón con el codo. Arnold sonrió para sí.

.

.

* * *

—Mira... ¿Podemos hablar afuera? —le pidió Bob a Curly.

—Claro, Señor. —asintió el chico, saliendo del auditorio.

—¿Cómo te llamas realmente, chico?

—Tadeo Curly Gammelthorpe. —Bob rascó su nuca con nerviosismo, sosteniendo un pequeño papel en el bolsillo.

—Mmm, ocurrió algo. Un error. Todos somos humanos, ¿no? —rió nerviosamente.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que el elegido, es tu amiguito, el rubio...

—¿Arnold? —preguntó Curly.

—Alfred, sí. —lo 'corrigió', asintiendo.

—¿Y entonces, por qué figura mi nombre en el anuncio?

—Quien escribió el nombre del ganador fue mi socio, Vermicelli. Es un idiota, tan sólo míralo... —le indicó—. El tipo no puede ni conseguir un reemplazo para Helga...

—¿Un reemplazo para Helga? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Ella no será la protagonista?

—No, ella renunció. De todas maneras, qué extraño. Yo le avisé personalmente a Alfred que él será el príncipe. Qué raro que no te lo haya dicho... Curly no comprendía.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Helga! Por fin te encuentro. —suspiró.

—¿Arnold? ¿Qué quieres, Cabeza de balón? —le preguntó mientras comía su emparedado en el patio.

—Me enteré de que renunciaste al comercial... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ah, eso... Bueno, Arnoldo. No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero no me sentía cómoda en el papel. —aseguró, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Oh... Qué pena.

—Sí, y no hace falta que vengas con toda tu perorata de que "será divertido", o que "estaré en televisión" y que "será grandioso". No me interesa y punto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Helga. Como tú digas... —dijo él, retrocediendo sobre sí.

—Bien. Y dile a Bob, porque sé que él te envió, que no cambiaré mi decisión.

—Él no me envió, Helga. Quería saber si era cierto... Qué lástima, hubiera sido div... —Helga lo vio de reojo—, olvídalo. Lila será tu reemplazo.

—¿Ah, sí? Genial. —respondió con sarcasmo, dando un trago a su gaseosa.

—Bien... Nos veremos luego, Helga... tengo que ir a ensayar...

—De acuerdo. Piérdete, zopenco. —la rubia casi se atraganta con su bebida—, ¡Un momento!, ¡¿qué?! ¿'ensayar', tú? ¿Ensayarás qué cosa? —preguntó, un poco histérica.

—El comercial. Soy el príncipe. Vamos, tú ya sabías... —bromeó.

—Eh... Sí. Claro. —mintió, pálida como un papel—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, tu papá me lo dijo cuando llegué.

—De a... De acuerdo.

.

.

* * *

¡Dios, qué hice! ¡Renuncié al comercial, Arnold es el príncipe, y la señorita perfección hará mi papel! ¡Qué hice para tener tanta mala suerte! ¡No puedo permitir que ella te bese, Arnold! ¡No, Señor! Debo... Debo hacer las paces con Bob... ¡Tengo que convencerlo de que yo soy la más indicada para el papel, aunque sea lo último que haga! —dijo, simulando una actuación teatral dramática, con el relicario en sus manos.

Bob tenía el cheque en su bolsillo. Podría jurar, que este se sentía movedizo, como reprochándole que no siguió lo que su convicción le decía: Elegir a Curly. Sin embargo, sabía que el rubio quedaría mucho mejor en pantalla junto a su hija, tal como le había dicho Rhonda, al entregarle el soborno para que el chico de anteojos no fuera el protagonista. Aseguró tener motivos no posibles de revelar para tomar esa determinación, pero le imploró que el chico no sea el príncipe.

.

.

—¡Papá, por fin te encuentro! —dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué quieres, Helga? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Estamos por hacer el primer ensayo. —la rubia volteó a ver al cabeza de balón, platicando con Lila, logrando que su mundo e ilusiones actorales se cayeran en un escenario imaginario, como un castillo de naipes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores. Quería actualizar ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de editar el capítulo. Agradezco mucho a quienes leen esta historia, a los que la comentan, agregan a favoritos y a follows, de verdad.**_

_**Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de mencionar que a aquéllas personas a las que NO les guste mi forma de escribir, la frecuencia con la que actualizo o los comentarios que pongo en la nota de autor, se abstengan de someterse a la terrible obligación de leerme y que ahorren tiempo y no me dediquen valiosos minutos de sus vidas en descargos innecesarios (como ya ocurrió). Quien lo desee, puede leer en los reviews un mensaje que recibí, al que ya respondí y decidí no eliminar, pese a poder hacerlo. No quiero agregar nada más, ni generar más discordia con el asunto. Lo único que sí voy a decir es que uno es un ser humano, y si no actualiza con asiduidad es por cuestiones personales. A quien lo dude, le propongo que haga lo siguiente: busque en google "Hey Arnold fanfic", entre al primer resultado, clickee en "Filters" y seleccione "Español" y en "Status" seleccione "Complete", se dará con la sorpresa de que existen 608 fanfics en español y tan sólo 287 "Completos" o "terminados". Jamás dije que le daría un final abrupto a esta historia o que la dejaría abandonada. Así que, creo que eso responde varios interrogantes que se me plantearon aquí.**_

_**Sin más, hasta la próxima, gracias a todos por leer y comentar, y perdón a quienes no tienen nada que ver con el tema, por hacer tan extenso mi descargo. Ya tengo escritos los dos siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Nos leemos en diez días.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	4. ¿Quién eres tú?

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

*******Capítulo 4**: "¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

Habían pasado dos días desde la maldita confusión de nombres de Bob; del soborno que Helga no sabía; de que Arnold pasara más y más tiempo con Lila a causa de los ensayos, y desde que la rubia se retuercía de celos, en miles y vanos intentos de convencer a Bob de ser ella la mejor representante de los localizadores y de estar "ciento por ciento comprometida con el proyecto".

.

.

.

.

—¿Y si armara la decoración?

—No.

—¡Pero papá...! —se quejaba—. ¡Soy Helga, tu hija! Piénsalo así: —le dijo apoyando su mano izquierda en su hombro y con la derecha, señalaba la inmensidad—; como tu hija, soy el rostro visible, el futuro; lo nuevo, ¡una heredera de tu creación! ¡Seré quien le dé un matiz diferente a tu compañía, en el futuro!

—No me convence.

—Oh, rayos, Bob. Sólo es un comercial. ¿Por qué prefieres a una niña cualquiera antes que a mí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque renunciaste, Helga. No puedo arriesgarme a que te arrepientas otra vez, jovencita. Hay gente detrás de este proyecto, que espera resultados favorables. No es un juego de niños, ¿entiendes ahora? —le dijo molesto.

—Entonces, lo tomaré con toda la responsabilidad del mundo.

—Sólo una cosa, ¿por qué ese repentino interés en el comercial?

—Me sentí mal por haberte abandonado... Papá. Sé que te estás esforzando en esto de la publicidad y que quieres aumentar las ventas, y yo lo entiendo... —la interrumpió.

—Bien. Lo discutiremos el fin de semana. Ahora, déjame en paz. Veré las luchas. La rubia decidió seguir el consejo de su padre, a la vez que rezaba para regresar al lugar que le correspondía desde un principio.

.

.

El Lunes...

—Buenos días, niños. —saludó Pataki, junto a su hija, al llegar al ensayo con prisa.

—Buenos días.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Habrá algunos cambios en el comercial, y ya se lo he comunicado a Lily.

—¿Lily? —preguntó Harold, quien colaboraba en la escenografía.

—¿Lila, señor? —preguntó Arnold.

—Ah, sí, sí. Ella ha decidido cederle su lugar en el spot a Helga.

—¿Helga? —dijo Sid con incredulidad.

—Sí, bueno... —Bob vaciló—, es que ella era la protagonista original, pero hubo un malentendido y ahora lo es nuevamente... —Arnold se sintió un poco triste, al saber que no podría besar a Lila en la filmación, idea que tanto rondaba en su cabeza desde que anunciaron que la pelirroja reemplazaría a Helga.

—Oh, ¿y qué va a pasar con los ensayos? —preguntó Simmons. El crítico de teatro comenzó a sentirse ofuscado por el cambio.

—La grabación será este viernes, dos días después de lo previsto —aclaró Bob—, mientras tanto, nos dará tiempo a terminar los detalles de la decoración, y todo ese asunto. Por cierto, —giró—, ¿cómo va eso, Nick?

—Esta mañana traerán la utilería, las flores y el vestuario...

—¿Llegamos con el dinero?

—Sí, bueno, fue difícil conseguir todo en tan poco tiempo, pero lo logramos...

—Estupendo. Bueno, niños... Primer ensayo con Helga. ¿Estás listo, Alfred?

—Arnold. —corrigió el chico.

—Cómo sea. Olga ya se sabe sus líneas. —dijo sentándose en el auditorio, a ver la actuación.

—Soy Helga, papá... —aclaró rodando los ojos.

—¡Perfecto! —sentenció, complacido—. ¡Sigamos así, mañana! —indicó, dando por finalizados los ensayos del día, luego de presenciar dos veces la idea de su comercial.

—Me alegra que lo hagas, Helga.

—Ah, sí, bueno, Cabeza de Balón... No podía dejar solo a Bob en esto... Además, claro, saldré en televisión, seré famosa y todos me amarán... —fingía interés por esas cosas.

—Qué bien, entonces. ¿Lila lo tomó bien?

—¿Lila? Bueno, sí. —comenzó algo dubitativa—. Ella no estaba muy segura de actuar, y fue quien me pidió que lo reconsiderara...

—¿Ajá? —preguntó Arnold, mientras salían del auditorio—. Qué lindo gesto de su parte... —acotó, sonriente.

—Sí, bueno... Ella también lo convenció a Bob. Pero de todas formas, no es de tu incumbencia, Arnoldo. —dijo molestándose, al notar que el tema de conversación giraba solo en torno a la señorita perfección.

—Está bien, Helga. No tienes por qué molestarte. Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego.

—¡Adiós, cabezón!

Cielos, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan grosera, siempre? Si tan solo pudiera demostrarle mi verdadero yo, la Helga real, la que día y noche lo ama, ¡si tan sólo pudiera! ¡Pero no! Siempre tiene que estar mencionando a la chica perfecta, Lila... ¡Dios! ¡Por qué la odio tanto! Si ella, después de todo, me ofreció su lugar, sin que se lo pidiera. Estúpida señorita perfección. Si no tuviera que odiarla, me agradaría. —decía maldiciendo por lo bajo, empujando las puertas vaivén de la escuela—. ¡Pero el viernes, una vez más, seré la damisela...!

—Buena energía, Olga. Consérvala el día de la filmación. —le aconsejó Bob.

—De acuerdo, pero soy Helga, Papá. Helga. —aclaró, dejando atrás su monólogo romántico, antes de que su padre o alguien más se diera cuenta de lo que hasta hacía segundos estaba vociferando.

.

.

* * *

Los ensayos transcurrieron con una normalidad y perfección tan grande, como sorprendente. Todo parecía ir bien. La escenografía ya estaba terminada; las flores que cubrían el falso palacio de utilería, habían quedado muy pintorescas, al igual que el vestuario y la iluminación. Claro que Wartz no lo había hecho tan simple. Su nombre y el de la escuela, figurarían en los créditos de letra pequeña. Para Bob, era más que un buen acuerdo.

.

.

.

Llegó el día de la filmación, y el clima que reinaba era de ansiedad y excitación por parte de todos. Los chicos, con muchas tareas de utilería, eran ayudantes de escenario y de vestuario. Rhonda asesoraba a Helga en el tema que más conocimientos poseía: la postura.

—¿De dónde sabes tanto de esto, princesa? ¿Acaso hiciste un curso acelerado con la reina de Inglaterra? No necesito que me asesores.

—Ingrata.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Tú sabes que soy la hija del director, verdad? —le preguntó, indignada.

—Sí, pero con esa cosa encorvada que eres, dudo que hagas del comercial un éxito, Helga... —respondió con desdén.

—Chicas, tranquilas. —mediaban Curly y Arnold.

—Cállate, gusano. —le respondieron a coro al chico de anteojos.

—Y tú, Arnoldo dedícate a ser sólo el estúpido príncipe, ¿sí? —decía mientras forcejeaba con Sheena y Phoebe, que arreglaban su traje y cabello.

.

.

* * *

—Bueno, Arnold. No queda más que desearte toda la suerte del mundo... —dijo con cierto temor el moreno.

—Gracias, Gerald. Tranquilo, nada puede salir mal.

—Eso espero, Arnie. Con el clan Pataki, nunca se sabe. Además, el tipo ese del teatro, no parece muy feliz.

—Pienso lo mismo, desde que Lila no es más la protagonista, él está como...

—¿Molesto? —sugirió Gerald.

—Sí, molesto.

.

.

* * *

La primera escena, consistía en filmar a Arnold en un callejón (que era una zona aledaña al palacio de Cenicienta) donde buscaba desesperadamente a la princesa. La misma, debía ser en las penumbras, y Helga estaba ubicada detrás de lo que simulaba ser el otro lado de la ciudad, pero también, en una cierta oscuridad. Las tomas del rubio buscándola salieron muy bien, pero quien sabe por qué, mientras Helga estaba sentada esperando por unas tomas más cercanas a su rostro, un chorro de agua cayó sobre su frente, desarmando su peinado semi recogido. Ella no sabía cómo, pero desde arriba le había caído agua, como si fuera del cielo; y en ese momento, las escenas de Arnold se estaban rodando con el jingle de fondo, el que sería del comercial; por lo tanto, sus gritos de alerta no fueron escuchados.

.

.

Sin mediar más nada, Bob y Vermicelli ordenaron "¡Corten!" y la escena de Arnold a solas, terminó. A continuación, dieron la orden de rodar la escena junto a Helga.

—¿Helga? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Bob—. ¡Oh, ahí estás! ¡Es tu escena, lúcete! —le indicó, sin prestarle demasiada atención, cuando los reflectores se posaron en ella.

—Eso haré... —balbuceó para sí—. ¡Estoy empa...! —El crítico la interrumpió. Arnold no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, analizándola.

—Espero que realmente te luzcas, jovencita. —la amenazó, bajando desde alguna escalera interna del escenario, que conducía a otro piso—. No presté toda mi utilería para que usen mi nombre y me hagan quedar mal... —concluyó, riéndose con malicia.

—No se preocupe... —lo frenó.

—¡Bien, basta de peroratas! ¡Comencemos a filmar, este comercial no se hará solo! —protestó Bob.

—¡Todos a sus lugares! —ordenó Vermicelli. Ambos rubios obedecieron.

—¡¿Listos?! Y... ¡Acción!

—"¡_Eres tú, mi bella Cenicienta_!" —le dijo Arnold, con voz encantadora, sosteniendo su localizador.

—"¡_Oh, Dios mío! ¡Has venido a buscarme! Pero... ¿cómo me hallaste?"_

—_"Fue muy sencillo_... —le sonrió, acercándose—. _Te marqué en el localizador... Y escuché que sonaba..."_

—"¡_No puedo creerlo, mi príncipe encantador_!" —dijo ella, tomando las manos del rubio. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabellera humedecida por el agua misteriosa que había caído sobre ella, dándole un halo de —también—, misterio a la damisela del comercial. Sus rizos, ahora caían como finas hebras doradas de cabello ondulado.

—"_Y ahora, mi hermosa princesa, nunca más nos separaremos, gracias a este localizador_..." —le dijo, viéndola con dulzura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—"_Localizadores Big Bob, con ellos, encontrarás a tu príncipe encantado_..." —sugirió ella, con total profesionalismo, mirando a la cámara, para luego quedar frente a frente con Arnold. Él le dedicó una última mirada de amor y lentamente se aproximó a ella, y la besó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Helga se sentía tan agitada y nerviosa, que le temblaban las piernas. Para su suerte, el vestido le cubría hasta los pies.

—¡Y corten, se imprime! —exclamó Bob—. ¡Genial, chicos!, ¡genial! Ambos se separaron y Helga se sonrojó por un instante. Todo había transcurrido tan rápido... Era tan vergonzoso saber que estaba ruborizada y que él la miraba. Era tan horriblemente humillante permitirlo, que lo más atinado que pensó hacer, era huir. Pero algo se lo impidió. Arnold la tomó de su brazo.

—¡Espera! —le dijo con desesperación—. No puedo creer que seas tú. Helga lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

—¡Vengan a ver cómo quedó la escena, niños! Toda la clase estaba ansiosa por ver la filmación, que obviamente, habría que editar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella.

—¡Vamos, Cecile, dame un abrazo! —le dijo Arnold, haciendo el ademán para abrazarla. La expresión de la rubia, cambió a una de horror y desconcierto. ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón! ¿Acaso el cabello cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro lo había confundido? ¿Cómo podría no darse cuenta que seguía siendo ella? Tuvo que corresponder el abrazo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, de allí en adelante. Él se apartó.

—¿Dónde está Helga?, ¿por qué tomaste su lugar? —preguntó el chico, analizándola por completo.

—Eh, yo... Bueno, ella... Se arrepintió a último minuto y... —dijo improvisando. Arnold frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Cómo supiste el parlamento? ¿Vienes a esta escuela? —continuó él, interrogando.

—¡Vengan de una buena vez! —ordenó Bob.

—Debemos ir con él, Arnold... —sugirió Helga.

—Eh, sí, claro... —respondió el rubio, aun desconcertado por la presencia de quien él cree, es Cecile—. No pensé que volvería a verte... Es decir, hace casi un año que...

—¡Sí! Mucho tiempo. —comentó nerviosa, acelerando la marcha hacia donde se encontraban Bob y los demás.

—¡Muy buena actuación, Arnold! —Lo felicitó Gerald—. Y ese beso, bueno, viejo. Casi no me creo que era Helga...

—Gracias, amigo. —le susurró algo al oído—. Ella no es Helga. ¡Es Cecile! —Gerald la comenzó a mirar con atención, y coincidió con su amigo. Esa definitivamente no era Helga.

—Helga, lo hiciste bien... — le comentó Bob, viendo la filmación. Todos los chicos de la clase la miraban con desconcierto. Bob volteó para verla...

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó, totalmente concentrado en la jovencita que estaba delante de sus ojos.

—Yo... —masculló, ganándose más atención de todos los que la rodeaban, quienes también se preguntaban quién era.

—¿Dónde está Helga? —preguntó Stinky.

—Yo soy… Cecile. —sentenció, aun con la sorpresa y confusión generalizada. Helga se escondió más aun, detrás del mechón de cabello que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Arnold aun no podía creerlo.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores. Muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes; por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguir. Como es usual, respondo por PM. Siempre tuve una obsesión con el capítulo del día de San Valentín y así surgió la idea de este fic. Continúan siendo niños, sólo tienen 10 u 11 años, por lo que trato de mantener la esencia de la serie en esa época.**_

_**No sé cuántos capítulos serán, tengo escrito un poco del que sigue. La idea sería que sean 8 u 10.**_

_**Nos leemos en una semana – diez días. Quiero avanzar con esta historia, ¡estoy inspirada!**_

_**Hasta la próxima, MarHelga.**_


	5. La cita

**"Un carruaje para Cecile"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "La cita"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día, había sido una completa locura. Primero, a duras penas Bob había aceptado que ella personifique a la princesa nuevamente. Segundo, alguien quiso sabotearla —y lo peor, era que seguía sin saber quién—, y tercero, gracias a ese 'complot supuesto', ahora, tenía más problemas. Se disponía a salir del baño de niñas, maldiciendo su suerte. No es que nunca hubiera pensado en sacar ese haz bajo la manga, que era traer a 'Cecile' otra vez, pero no sería de esta forma, imprevista y tan asfixiante. Arnold estaba tan maravillado con la situación, que no quería dejarla sola ni por un minuto, por miedo a dejarla ir. Sí, era una locura dejarla ir, nuevamente; considerando que Ruth lo había ignorado; Lila lo había rechazado y que, desde entonces, no se había enamorado de ninguna otra niña. Helga le prometió que se volverían a ver, al día siguiente. Ella necesitaba salir de su personaje con urgencia, ya que nadie dejaba de preguntarse dónde rayos estaba Helga.

Entró al baño de niñas con su ropa del comercial, secundada por Phoebe, quien supo socorrerla.

—¿Sabes que estás metida en un menudo lío, Helga?

—No me digas lo que ya sé, Phoebe... —dijo apretando los dientes—. Esto no estaba en mis planes, ¡rayos! Y ahora, ¿cómo le diré a Bob, que una vez más, decidí 'arrepentirme' de actuar? ¡Esto es difícil! Nadie cree que la princesa era yo. ¡Diablos! —protestó, mientras se cambiaba.

—Dios, no lo sé, Helga. ¿Y quién será la chica? ¿Cómo justificará el haber estado aquí?, ¿el saber las líneas...?

—Tenemos que inventar algo, Phoebe. ¡Y tenemos que hacerlo ya! No, no, no. No puedo. —decía caminando nerviosa, de un lado a otro en el baño, ya con su ropa normal—. De sólo imaginarme la idea de admitir que era yo, y que él sepa que 'Cecile' soy yo, me muero, no puedo. Debemos inventar algo bueno y convincente. ¡Piensa, Phoebe! —le ordenó—. ¡Y mientras piensas, ayúdame a armarme mi clásico peinado! No me quedará con el cabello frisado como lo tengo. ¡Diablos!

.

.

.

* * *

A dos días del "regreso de Cecile", las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad, precisamente. Bob no hacía más que reclamarle la oportunidad que desperdició al decidir no actuar en su comercial; sin dejar de hacer hincapié en los geniales dotes actorales de esa 'singular jovencita que apareció de la nada misma'.

—Deberías agradecer que esa chica, Cecile, estaba allí, Helga. ¡Pudiste haber arruinado mi trabajo de días y días! Y la verdad, ella hace mejor pareja que tú con ese chico, Alfred…—comentaba con hartazgo su progenitor.

Helga ponía su mano en puño cada vez que su padre la reprendía por el comercial. ¿Era posible estar furiosa por palabras de ira de Bob, en contraposición a las de alabanza que dirigía a una chica que aunque él no supiera, era la mismísima Helga? Aun así, ella no soportaba escucharlo; estaba harta de las murmuraciones en la escuela, acerca de lo "bonita y elegante niña del comercial". ¿Es que todos estaban ciegos? ¡Simplemente había soltado su estúpido pelo, a causa del agua! ¿Tan irreconocible estaba?

La rubia ni sabía si alegrarse, o maldecir su 'dicha'. De cualquier forma, las excusas, parecían creíbles. Cecile, la amiga de Phoebe, reemplazó a Helga por un malestar que la venía aquejando y por el cual, Helga debió abandonar su papel. ¿Creíble? ¿Muy poco creíble? ¿Amiga de intercambio? ¡Si ni siquiera tenía acento francés! Pero bueno, así como el comercial estaba basado en un cuento de fantasía, parecía que el mundo real había comprado lo que la fantasía le había vendido.

Y así, se encontró en su siguiente desafío: otra cita con Arnold. ¡Maldición, Helga! ¿Es que amas los problemas? Se reprochaba a sí misma. Estaba viviendo un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez. El chico que amaba, cada día que pasaba estaba más y más ilusionado con una persona que no existía; bueno, no es que no 'existía', era Helga, pero, ¿cómo rayos justificar eso? Y lo realmente malo, él, cegado por los encantos de Cecile, la chica misteriosa (e impostora) que admitió que él le gustaba, cada vez se alejaba más de cualquier posibilidad de fijarse en la verdadera Helga.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Sabes, Helga? —le comentó sonriente en la mañana—. Lamento que no hayas podido participar en el comercial de tu padre...

—Ah, sí. Como digas, Cabeza de balón... —respondió con desinterés.

—Creo que todo pasa por algo y que si no pudiste salir en la televisión, ya tendrás una mejor oportunidad...

—Sí, ¿sabes? No me interesa realmente eso de la fama...

—Creo que deberías hacerte ver eso de los calambres... Podría ser peligroso para tu salud, Helga...

—Descuida, Arnoldo. El médico dijo que debo incluir más potasio en mi dieta, pero gracias por preocuparte. No dejaré que ningún calambre vuelva a arruinarme otro comercial. —sentenció, reafirmando su excusa.

—Me alegra oír eso, ¡esa es la actitud! —dijo más alegre.

—Sí... ¿Por qué tanta alegría, chico? ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

—Bueno, hoy tengo... Una cita.

—Ajá... —comentó enarcando una ceja—. ¿Con quién?

—Con Cecile.

—Oh... —resopló, algo pensativa—. Otro más encantado con la nueva chica, ¿eh? —preguntó, fingiendo molestia y aburrimiento.

—Sí, es una larga historia... —comenzó a ponerse nervioso—, yo... ya la conocía...

—¡Ja!, ¿en serio? Mira qué interesante, Cabeza de balón, pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus peroratas. Suerte en tu cita y apártate de mi camino, llevo prisa.

—Está bien, gracias... Supongo... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Cielos! ¡¿Es que es ciego?! ¿Debería sentirme halagada u ofendida? ¿Es que jamás me verá realmente? ¡Dios! —protestó, escondida en un rincón de la escuela—. Sólo tiene ojos para Cecile... Tendré que terminar con esto... —susurró con tristeza, viendo en el relicario la fotografía de su amado.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas con exactitud el plan, verdad?

— ¡Ash! —hizo una pausa—. ¡Claro que sí, Phoebe!, ¡lo ideé yo! —rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? ¿Aparecerá Ruth? ¿Acaso Lila vendrá a corresponderle sus negados sentimientos? ¡Qué rayos! Esto acerca de Cecile se me escapó, se me fue de las manos... En aquel entonces, y ahora... —Phoebe asintió con seriedad, mientras finiquitaba detalles del cabello de Helga.

—Debo decirle que no volveré a verlo...

—Él... Él entenderá, Helga...

.

.

.

* * *

El día en que Arnold finalmente tendría una cita con la chica francesa, había llegado. Decir que los nervios le estaban estrujando el estómago, no alcanzaba. Todo el asunto de reencontrarse a solas con aquella muchachita que lo había logrado cautivar desde su misterioso paradero, era una encrucijada proporcionalmente emocionante, como desconcertante. Poco y nada sabía de ella, ya que todo lo que platicaron esa noche, resultó dudoso al comprobarse que no era quien afirmaba ser. ¿Aun pretendería ocultarse? ¿Después de un año? Arnold no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Otra gran posibilidad, era que la chica directamente no se presentara a la cita, pero algo en el rubio lo hacía sospechar que Cecile acudiría.

Gerald sí que tenía amplios conocimientos en cuanto a vestimenta ideal se tratara. El moreno colaboró con el atuendo de su mejor amigo, quien lucía como todo un galán. La cena sería en Chez Paris, vaya designio del destino... Ese lugar siempre los reuniría otra vez.

.

.

.

—Mucha suerte, Helga.

—Gracias, Phoebs. Quiero desterrar a Cecile. No soporto escucharlo a Bob quejándose de mí, y una vez que ella "lo decepcione" no apareciendo más si él la necesita, recurrirá a mí... Y, en cuanto a Arnold... —tomó aire, mirando al piso.

—Todo saldrá bien. —la tranquilizó la oriental—. Hasta aquí te acompaño, Helga. No quieres que me vea, ¿o sí?

—No, aquí está bien. —precisó, despidiéndose de su amiga, a unos metros del restaurant.

—Sólo recuerda: no debes flaquear. Sé firme en tu postura, no olvides el parlamento...

—"¿Localizadores 'Big Bob'?" —bromeó nerviosa.

—Sólo ve... —concluyó riendo, la pelinegra.

Helga avanzó el trayecto restante hacia la entrada del Chez Paris, visiblemente incómoda y muy nerviosa por la situación. Él la divisó, y automáticamente se puso de pie para ir a recibirla.

—Hola, Cecile... —saludó, tomando su mano y dándole un suave beso.

—Bonjour, Arnold... —dijo ella, en un vano intento de imitar el acento francés, que ya no sentía adecuado arraigar, al sentirse descubierta, aquella vez.

—Luces hermosa.

—Gracias... —agradeció completamente sonrojada.

—Ven, ya tenemos una mesa reservada...

—Oh, sí, sí. Perfecto... —asintió, aceptando la mano de Arnold, que con su gran caballerosidad este le había ofrecido, para dirigirla hacia el lugar.

—Toma asiento... —le sugirió, sosteniendo su silla.

—Gracias, Arnold. Eres muy considerado.

El chico se sentó a contemplarla con admiración, sin decir nada.

La situación la estaba empezando a alterar.

—Oye, yo...

—Permíteme decir unas palabras, Cecile, antes de que digas algo... —Helga asintió, accediendo.

Quiero que sepas que es muy especial para mí el que estés aquí... Nunca pensé que podría volver a verte, desde esa noche... —aseguró, viendo el mantel de la mesa—. Quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas que no dije en esa oportunidad... —decía con dificultad y nerviosismo...

—¿Arnold? Tranquilo, ¿sí? Estoy aquí esta noche, y no me iré a ninguna parte... —afirmó la rubia espontáneamente, con dulzura en su voz.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso... —sonrió el chico.

—A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo...

—_Bonne nuit_, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?

—Cielos, ¿qué vamos a ordenar? —preguntó Arnold como para sí, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación indudable del mesero.

—Para comenzar, dos porciones de _Quiche Lorraine_ y una de _Cassoulet. _Con agua estará muy bien. —indicó Helga, prácticamente sin dudar.

—A la orden, _Mademoiselle_. —asintió el camarero—. _Monsieur._ —saludó con altanería, dejándolos nuevamente solos, con la compañía del otro.

—Por momentos, es como su hubiera sido ayer... —comentó él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestra cita...

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Helga, controlando con más éxito sus nervios.

—No lo sé, supongo que el venir aquí, la época, poder verte finalmente... Es como si en mi mente se pasearan imágenes de algo que ya viví...

—Claro, claro...

—Y... ¿Cómo has estado...? Cecile... —continuó, dudando si llamarla por ese nombre evidentemente ficticio, o no.

—Yo muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, pero... ¿Cómo te llamas? Es decir... —comenzó riendo falsamente—, sabemos que ese no es tu nombre real, ¿no? —Helga resopló con resignación.

—Mira, Arnold... No puedo decirte mi nombre, prefiero que me sigas llamando 'Cecile', así me conociste, y así seré siempre, ¿sabes? —Arnold decidió proseguir su inquisición, por otra vía.

—Bien, aunque es un poco extraño... Siento que nunca podré conocerte del todo... —dijo con pesar—. ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida...? ¿Vives por aquí?

—Bueno, a decir verdad... Estuve bastante ocupada con... —lo miró, dubitativa—, con cosas de mi padre, ¿sabes? Él viaja mucho y nosotros vivimos mudándonos de un sitio a otro, es algo loco...

—Ah... ¿Es por su trabajo?, ¿a qué se dedica?

—Él es vendedor de... —se permitió dudar por un pequeño momento.

-Piensa en el parlamento que ensayaste con Phoebe, Helga. Recuérdalo. No te salgas del libreto... No dejes que él pueda llegar a dudar-

—Es vendedor de bienes raíces, de propiedades en diferentes ciudades... —dijo convincentemente.

—Oh... Eso explicaría por qué jamás he vuelto a cruzarme contigo...

—Así es... —asintió victoriosa.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no quieres decirme el motivo por el que viniste aquí hace un año...? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi amiga francesa? —Arnold la estaba atosigando a preguntas—. ¿Acaso te conozco?

Qué buen tino el del camarero al venir a interrumpir el momento; el de los violinistas, que junto a una pequeña orquesta, ilustraron de melodías una noche cualquiera, transformándola en más confusión y misterio.

.

.

.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con una más que inquietante tranquilidad. Banalidades, gustos compartidos, anécdotas —reales e inventadas, dependiendo de quién fuera el narrador de las mismas—, hicieron de una velada que ensimismaba a la chica en sus más grandes temores, a una maravillosa comida junto al chico que amaba.

—Sé que es ser demasiado insistente, pero, ¿te veré nuevamente?

—Eh... Arnold, yo... —comenzó dubitativa—. Yo quería decirte que...

—Por favor, no me digas que desaparecerás... —dijo tomándola de las manos con suavidad.

—No podría, aunque quisiera... —balbuceó.

El hecho de saber que Arnold la miraba con tanta atención y encanto, que pasara tiempo con ella, contándole cosas sin demasiada importancia, de esas que muy probablemente Helga ya tenía conocimiento; el sonido de su melodiosa voz dirigiéndose a ella en exclusiva, eran sensaciones tan inexplicables, como hermosas de experimentar para Helga. ¿Habría, acaso, otra ocasión en la que el rubio compartiera más momentos de este tipo, con ella? Siendo Helga, eso resultaba improbable; y a pesar de que él supiera que la historia de Cecile era claramente inventada, le dolía que el chico no reconociera en la falsa francesa a la verdadera persona detrás de la máscara. Y allí, fue cuando sucedió. Allí fue, cuando reaccionó ante el estímulo y perdió todo el control que tenía sobre sí misma, sobre sus planes y todo lo antes ensayado con Phoebe.

Luego de una más que exquisita cena, caminaron un poco por las solitarias calles de Hillwood. El rocío y el aroma a frescura de la noche, reinaba en el ambiente, uniéndolos en un paseo breve, pero soñado.

—La pasé muy bien, Arnold...

—Lo mismo digo, Cecile... Cómo quisiera poder llamarte por tu verdadero nombre... —comentó, por lo bajo con un halo de tristeza.

—Yo también... —masculló, casi inaudible.

—¿Nunca me dirás quién eres?

—Es que no podría, y no... N-no puedo aun... —aseguró, con temor a decepcionarlo.

—Eres como un enigma, ¿sabes? El hecho de no saber quién eres, hace que me gustes aún más... —confesó, inesperadamente. Un rubor muy fuerte se hizo presente en su rostro.

—¿Yo...? ¿Yo te gusto? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—No me 'gustas'… Me gustas mucho, Cecile... —admitió, aun ruborizado—. Sé que debí decirlo ese día, porque te conocí sin esperarlo y me di cuenta de que el mejor regalo puede llegar de manera inesperada... —aseveró, citando lo que ella misma le había dicho hacía un año—. Pero esa vez, se arruinó el momento... —dijo, como arrepentido.

Helga tragó saliva, nerviosa. Todavía seguían caminando.

—Gracias, Arnold... —respondió con una voz bastante débil.

—Recuerdo que habías dicho que yo te gustaba y querías saber si tú me gustabas... Ya tienes mi respuesta... —explicó, también nervioso—, pero quisiera saber si yo aún te gusto...

—Bueno, yo... —comenzó, pausando su respuesta.

—¿Sabes algo? —la calló—, no me respondas ahora, no quiero presionarte... Prefiero que me lo digas cuando nos volvamos a ver...

—Cuando... ¿'Nos volvamos a ver'? —preguntó, dudando. Si él supiera que ella había ido con la intención de despedirse...

—Sí... Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —interrogó, con miedo de recibir un no como respuesta.

—Claro, Arnold... Nos veremos. —mintió, sin saber qué hacer realmente.

El chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojado. Helga sentía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción, es decir, ¡Arnold la estaba besando! Aunque claro, no a ella, sino a Cecile.

—Prométeme que no desaparecerás de Hillwood... —imploró el chico—, si lo haces, avísame antes, e iré a despedirme...

—Está bien, Arnold... Mi padre no viajará por ahora... —mintió contra sus ideas iniciales. El chico sonrió complacido.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, Cecile. —saludó, despidiéndose, una vez que ella se negó a que él la acompañase hasta cualquier otro lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

—Qué bonito… Lástima que él deba saber por otra persona quién es ella en realidad… —se burló para sí, con malicia.

Lo había visto todo: Cómo Helga llegó escoltada al restaurant por Phoebe; cómo la rubia dedicó toda su noche a decir varias mentiras, y lo peor del caso, es que no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de desenmascararla frente a todos…

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores. ¡Dios! Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos comentarios. Los amé, y agradezco su apoyo en esta historia que surgió de una loca idea. Debía actualizar hace cuatro días, pero me fue imposible. Sepan disculparme, he retornado a la vida estudiantil, pero no significa que la historia quedará abandonada. Actualizo todas mis historias de una sola vez, por una cuestión de disponibilidad del ordenador y paz mental para editar.**_

_**Muchas gracias sweet-sol; SandraStrickland, Paula Guerrn y Alexamili por leer y comentar, y a todos los que la agregan a favoritos y la siguen. Les respondo por PM, me alegra muchísimo que les guste cómo va. ¿Quién será la persona que quiere delatar a Helga? Mmm, habrá más problemas para la rubia.**_

_**Nos leemos en diez días, si Dios quiere.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	6. Determinación

**"Un carruaje para Cecile****"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6****: "Determinación"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como todo silencio que ensordecía, la tranquilidad en el aire hacía prever que una tormenta no muy lejana se haría presente. Como la efímera sensación de felicidad latente, ya casi añeja, era la paz que pudo saborear durante un breve lapso de tiempo, hasta que salió a la luz... El comercial, claro.

Ya era lunes, y Bob había insistido una y otra vez con el asunto. Ese día, saldría en televisión el spot publicitario en el que tantas esperanzas albergaban. Él se sentía muy a gusto con el trabajo logrado, la dinámica del corto y las actuaciones de ambos chicos, en general. ¿Qué mejor época, que fines de Enero para lanzar una publicidad inspirada en San Valentín?

Exactamente a partir de las cinco de la tarde, el comercial sería lanzado en forma oficial, en la franja horaria de los programas de entretenimientos. En la escuela, había un sentimiento particular de ansiedad y emoción. Todos querían ver a Arnold saliendo en la televisión, junto a la enigmática pero hermosa chica llamada Cecile. Así fue, que Wartz decidió —solo por esta ocasión especial— suspender el resto de clases estipuladas, para concentrarse todos en la sala de vídeos, atentos al comercial.

—Oye, Arnold... ¿Estás ansioso por ver tu beso con esa hermosa muchacha...? —le dijo burlona y soñadoramente Stinky, dándole un codazo. Arnold sonrió para sí, sin poder evitarlo.

—Claro, Stinky...

—¿Ella te gusta? —prosiguió el chico, sumando el interés de Sid y Harold. Arnold vaciló, sonrojado, sin decir nada.

—Entonces sí... —se auto respondió el chico alto, riendo con Harold y los demás.

—No te culpo, amigo. Cecile es bellísima...

—¿Crees que tienes oportunidad, Arnold? —Preguntó Sid—, tal vez no eres su tipo... Ella haría linda pareja conmigo... —continuó, mirando la inmensidad con ilusión en sus ojos. Helga comenzó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes tanto, Helga? —interrogó el chico de las botas blancas.

—¿Tú, buena pareja con Cecile? ¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió sosteniendo su abdomen—. ¡Por favor! Phoebe se empezó a preocupar. Cecile nunca se fijaría en un sujeto como tú.

—¡Chicos, cinco y diez! —Exclamó Simmons—. ¡Aquí empiezan los comerciales! Todos hicieron silencio, acomodándose en sus asientos para ver la televisión con atención.

—¡Bah, pensé que sería el primer comercial! —bufó Harold.

—¡Cállate, niño rosa! —espetó Helga, sorprendida por la llegada de su padre, junto a Vermicelli y Leichliter, el crítico de teatro.

—Hola a todos. —saludaron—. ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

—En absoluto, señor Pataki. La tanda publicitaria acaba de comenzar.

—Estupendo. —asintió tomando asiento, al igual que los demás.

—¡Ahí está!, ¡ahí está! —chilló Stinky.

—¡Sí! —exclamaban las chicas.

—¡Shhh!, ¡dejen oír! —los calló Gerald.

—_"¡Entonces...! ¡¿Dónde se ha ido?! ¡Necesito hallarla...! Pero, ¡¿cómo?! ¡Lo tengo! Le marcaré a su localizador, y sabré de ella..._

_¡Amor mío! ¿Dónde estás...? ¡Voy por ti!..." _

—¡El beso! —anunciaron las niñas.

Helga se ruborizó levemente al escucharlas, de sólo pensar en ver en televisión la escena de su beso con Arnold. Lo miró, anhelando que él la conociera lo suficiente como para notar que, la rubia con quien unía sus labios era la mismísima Helga, bajo un camuflaje bastante barato, no planeado y obvio; anhelando que él dejara de tejer madejas de ilusión en torno a alguien irreal, pero no. Él estaba junto a Gerald, absorto; viéndose, viéndola, sin verla realmente. Cambió su mirada, desviándola de donde se encontraba el chico, para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Leichliter, viéndola con atención. Podría jurar que el sujeto estaba esperando el momento en que ella cruzara mirada con él, para echarle una de odio y desdén inexplicable. ¿Por qué el tipo la estaría mirando de esa manera?, pensó. Decidió voltear, para buscar a su padre, quien aplaudía enérgicamente, en lo que parecía, era e anuncio de que el comercial había terminado.

—¡Excelente, chicos! ¡Quedó perfecto!

—Sí, sólo falta que se viralice, que lo pasen en más tandas y logremos mayor alcance.

—Debemos hablar con más productores televisivos, Nick.

—Sí, totalmente de acuerdo, Bob... —asintió.

—Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin mi dirección, ¿no? —Insinuó Leichliter, viendo de reojo a Helga—. Aunque, ciertamente, hay cosas que me hubieran gustado de otra forma... —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Absolutamente... —coincidió Bob.

—¡Bueno, sólo me queda agradecerle a Alfred! —comentó Pataki.

—Arnold... —aclaró el rubio, con timidez.

—Da igual. —Negó con las manos—. ¿Dónde está la jovencita? Helga abrió sus ojos cual plato, por el espanto.

—¿Cecile? —preguntó Arnold.

—Sí, ¿no vino?

—No, ella no avisó nada, pero pensé que vendría...

—Qué pena, me hubiera gustado que esté aquí con nosotros para festejar lo bien que quedó. Avísame si la vuelves a ver, chico.

—Claro, Señor Pataki.

—Bien, nos veremos niños. Gracias a todos por colaborar; especialmente usted, Señor Wartz.

—No fue nada, Pataki. —negó con la cabeza, festejando para sí el tener "una escuela famosa", por haber sido el set de filmación de un comercial.

—Oye, Arnold... ¿Te imaginas si hubieras tenido que hacerlo con Helga?

Arnold vaciló por un momento.

—Es decir, si tuvieras que elegir, ¿preferirías haber besado a Helga o a Cecile? —inquirió el moreno con interés. La rubia se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar mejor, aprovechando el jolgorio general.

—Bueno, tú sabes que Cecile y yo tenemos algo especial... Ella me gusta, y Helga, bueno, Helga no me gusta... —afirmó, casi tajantemente.

—Así se habla, hermano.

—Aunque ya he actuado con ella, y lo hizo muy bien... —continuó.

—Sí, viejo, pero no puedes comparar a Cecile con... Helga. —Sentenció, entonando despectivamente el nombre de la rubia—. Helga ardía de furia y a la vez, de tristeza. Cecile es... Bueno, no es Helga, jajaja, —rió divertido Gerald—, creo que eso ya dice mucho. Arnold rió también.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, y resultó ser, que Vermicelli había obtenido más licencias de aire y espacio publicitario a cambio de interesantes cachets económicos a shows de considerable audiencia. Los localizadores de Big Bob aparentemente estaban a punto de sufrir un cambio trascendental es su eje comercial: el del boom publicitario. De alguna extraña forma, la consigna del spot, los jóvenes actores y la proximidad de una fecha tan atrayente como San Valentín contribuyeron a que el comercial se "viralice", como Nick estipulaba. Ahora, todos veían el corto principesco de Arnold y Helga, maravillados. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Cecile, en ese momento? La chica no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, y Arnold comenzaba a preocuparse al respecto.

—Sabía que no debí dejarla ir así como así. Gerald... —Helga se escondió detrás de las escaleras para escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

—Arnold, tranquilízate, amigo. —Dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro—. No puedes culparte por la conducta de una chica que no conoces en absoluto y desaparece y aparece luego de un año... —resopló—. Lo único que puedes hacer es rogar para que vuelva a verte y puedas sacarle más información.

—¿Seguro que no puedes preguntarle otra vez a Phoebe?

—Amigo, ella no quiere contarme demasiado de la chica... Ya lo intenté.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de Helga? —preguntó ahora, intrigado.

—¿Qué con ella? —repreguntó el moreno, sin comprender.

—Helga es la mejor amiga de Phoebe, ¿ella no sabrá algo al respecto?

—Mmm... —hizo una pausa, pensando—, ¿sabes? No lo había pensado así, pero no sé qué opina Helga sobre Cecile... Es decir, primero, ella tomó su papel en la obra; luego, dice que es amiga de Phoebe...

—¿Y eso no ayuda en...? —le preguntó el rubio, ansioso.

—No sé en qué no ayuda, pero me extraña que alguien como Helga acepte que otra chica esté con su mejor amiga... —frunció el ceño—, pregúntale a ella, Arnold...

—Buena idea, Gerald. Hoy tengo que hacer un proyecto de Geografía junto a Helga. Le preguntaré por Cecile. Ella seguramente sabrá algo... ¡Gracias, amigo! —exclamó, yéndose en busca de la rubia.

—¡De nada, Arnie!

.

.

.

* * *

Así que ahora sólo los unía un ridículo pero obligatorio proyecto escolar de Geografía. Ahí estaban, ambos sentados en una mesa del patio de la escuela; teniendo como particular asunto en común no más que unos cuantos mapas desparramados, junto a hojas de anotaciones vacías de verdad. Arnold lucía tan compenetrado en sus apuntes, interrumpir esa paz tan gloriosa que emanaba, era sencillamente criminal. ¿Podría ella, perderse la oportunidad de observarlo con la mirada por encima de su propio cuaderno? ¿Podría evitar perderse en su esquiva —pero no a propósito—, mirada, mientras la luz del Sol caía con destello en su rubio cabello, haciendo de sus ojos un verde aún más brillante? Helga solía preguntarse qué clase de demente era, por permitirse tener toda esa clase de pensamientos por el chico; como también, si viviría para saber que eran recíprocos... ¡Maldita Cecile!, maldita ella, y toda su perfección falazmente afrancesada y toda esa cosa tan hermosa. Hasta que decidió hablarle.

—Has estado muy callado, Cabeza de balón. ¿Estamos en la biblioteca? —lanzó con sarcasmo. Él parpadeó, reaccionando lentamente.

—Oh, lo siento... Estaba distraído.

—No me digas. —Afirmó rodando los ojos—. ¿Y a qué se debe, zopenco? No creo que la hidrografía de los Estados Unidos te resulte tan interesante...

Arnold carraspeó.

—No, es que estaba pensando... En algo.

—Bien, sigamos con el proyecto. Interrogarte me resulta aún menos interesante que la tarea. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Es acerca de Cecile... —comentó, temeroso. Helga giró a verlo.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó fastidiada.

—No la he vuelto a ver desde que se lanzó el comercial, y... —comenzó, rascándose la cabeza—, me preguntaba si tú... Si tú sabes algo sobre ella...

—¿Yo? ¡¿"Saber algo sobre ella"?! ¡No, no sé nada de ella! —exclamó, logrando que Arnold retrocediera—. ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

—Bue... Bueno, ella... Es amiga de Phoebe y... —dijo entre pausas.

—¿Y con eso, qué? No soy amiga de las amigas de Phoebe, Arnoldo. ¡Y no tengo por qué saber de ellas!

—Está bien, Helga... —agregó negando con las manos—, tranquilízate, no tienes por qué alterarte...

—¿Ah, no? —masculló.

—Sólo pensé que quizás sabías algo... Eso es todo... —concluyó con tristeza.

—Pues, no, cabeza de balón. Y no tengo más tiempo para esta tontería. ¿Por qué no, mejor me pasas los estados que yo tengo que dibujar, así nos evitamos todo esto? —preguntó, señalándose a ella y a él, en señal de disgusto y ante la evidente incomprensión del chico.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Arnoldo. Lo haremos así, y ya. Y no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre esa idiota, ¿entendiste? ¡No soy Cecile! —lanzó sobresaltada y sin pensarlo. Arnold atinó a darle una palmadita en la espalda, para calmarla, sin saber si hacerlo o no.

—Está bien, Helga... No lo haré.

—Bien. —aclaró, molesta. Nos veremos al rato. —sentenció, dejándolo solo y más desconcertado todavía.

—¿Dónde estarás, mi Cecile...? —susurró, viendo en la inmensidad del atardecer.

.

.

.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo brindado en este fic. Me alegra que les guste y quiero que sepan que el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito. He vuelto a la vida de estudio, y se me acercan los exámenes, así que pondré lo mejor de mí para no dejar nada abandonado y no perder la ilación y las ideas que tengo en mente. Sé que este episodio es cortito, pero aunque lo intente, no puedo hacerlos más extensos, no sé por qué.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir y agregar a favoritos, especialmente a sweet-sol, Sandra Strickland, y a por sus reviews. Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Nos leemos en diez días.**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


End file.
